Rogue
Rogue, Burai (ブライ) in the Japanese version, is the EM wave form of Solo, the last living person from Mu. Personality & History Characteristics As Rogue, Solo's garb is traded for a black catsuit running down from his jawline, with the crest of Mu remaining across his chest, though now in crimson red. The suit runs uninterrupted along each limb until crossing the elbows and knees, at which point, with the exception of his right arm, they are further covered in sturdy black armor, each further alloyed with the red Wave-Ride Boost System (which takes the form of a slotted red coil with a single red spine proceeding from itself). His right arm, by comparison, bears only the Darklight Harvester, a thick dark bracelet that turns his right fist and forearm into a mass of wreathing purple flames. His throat is guarded by a silver neck-guard, somewhat similar to a gorget. He also bears two knobbed spaulders seemingly of the same material. His helmet bears a striking similarity to Mega Man's; excusing its black and red color-scheme, it too is only a partial guard, and reveals his hair in its entirety - however, instead of altering the Solo's hair color, Rogue's hair instead flies straight upwards. Also of note is that Rogue's helmet too bears a visor - in answer to Mega Man's own Visualize Visor, Rogue bears the Wave Predictor, a dark purple, X-shaped visor that seems to be layered across Rogue's helmet instead of being inserted into it like Mega Man's. *'Wave Predictor:' This visor detects and displays information about EM Energy present in the atmosphere. By tracking the flow of energy, this device makes it possible to predict an opponent's movements, giving its owner a strategic advantage in battle. *'Crest of Mu:' This crest denotes lineage that can be traced back to the continent of Mu. it is believed that Rogue was created using Mu technology, much of which has yet to be fully understood. In addition, because the crest itself emits considerable amounts of EM Energy, it is theorized that it forms the foundation for Rogue's defensive EM barrier. *'Darklight Harvester:' A bracelet that allows for the control and manipulation of dark combat energy, this device can transform and release this combat energy in a wide variety of forms, and can also convert it into a formidable sword. Were it not for the Darklight Harvester, dark energy would run wild, even injuring Rogue himself. *'Indie Darkness:' This force of pure darkness bound to Rogue's right hand possesses an impossible-to-analyze structure, but appears to be imbued with a combat energy even stronger than EM Energy. Renowned for its unparalleled destructive capabilities. *'Wave-Ride Boost System:' Rogue is fully quipped with boosters which shoot bursts of EM Energy, allowing him to move freely in all directions. These boosters take advantage of Rogue's already-advanced abilities, enabling an endless variety of moves that range from high-impact attacks to impossibly agile movements. Power and Abilities When Rogue gains the Indie Proof (specifically, the Indie Darkness), from Hollow, he gains several of his iconic abilities, most notably his Mu Rejection Barrier and the greatsword he wields in EX form and on. He proves to have deathly skill with a blade, despite having no known training with one; also of note is that, when wielding a blade, Rogue carries the blade in his hand, in contrast to Mega Man, whose blades extend from his arms. In addition, Rogue seems to have no problems in dealing with Noise, as he is somehow immune to its negative effects in stark contrast with Rock Man and his allies - As Rogue ZZ, he gains the ability to weaponize it. In the anime, he learns how to use Battle Cards, though this ability is not mentioned in either game. In the anime, Rogue does not have the Indie Proof at all, but still has the blade, which he pulls out from his left hand. Also, instead of having an EM Wave Barrier, Rogue instead has the ability to temporarily turn intangible to even EM Waves, so he can phase through some attacks and traps. He uses this ability on a few occasions, allowing Radar Missile Battle Card to pass through him and to escape from ice that encased his legs from a Freeze Knuckle used on the ground. He also uses it to throw his opponents, as shown when he phased his hand through Mega Man's chest and grabbed his face to throw him. This technique seems to have limits as he doesn't use this move continuously, or at all against some opponents, like Hollow. Mega Man Star Force 2 Rogue initially starts off only capable of a few attacks: *'Rogue Fist' (Jp. Burai Arts): Rogue jumps in front of the player and attacks with a combination of punches and a kick. As his power increases, so does the length of the combo. *'Rogue Wave' (Jp. Burai Burst): Using the power of the Darklight Harvester, Rogue uses an uppercut to fire off a powerful shockwave that travels down two columns. In the anime, he charges his right fist and punches the ground to send a shocwave. *'Flying Knuckle' (Jp. Burai Knuckle): Using the power of the Darklight Harvester, Rogue launches a series of large, flaming fists from his own down the columns in a pattern. It is possible to dodge. *'Mu Rejection:' In his EX forms and above (after imbibing the Indie Proof), he gains an invisible EM Wave Barrier that blocks attacks that would otherwise injure him while he dodges around. It is easily ruptured, but is regenerated after every strike Rogue makes - under normal circumstances, it is only dropped during an attack, after which it immediately regenerates. (This move resembles Bass's Life Aura). **'Anti-Lock-on:' When Rogue's Mu Rejection is active, it is impossible to lock-on to him, even when utilizing Green Ninja's auto-lock function. *'EM Distortion: '(Anime only) Rogue's body can shift frequency on minute levels (insufficient to transport him between locations), even in the midst of combat; this allows him the capability to ignore even significant impact-based attacks such as swords or projectiles. He can also use this capability to pass through objects, a capability he often uses by thrusting his hand through an opponent and materializing it just enough to throw the opponent a fair distance. After he reaches half health or below in his EX forms and above, he also pulls out his sword, and trades his moveset for: *'Multi-Slash' (Jp. Burai Sword): Rogue moves up to the player's position and performs several slashes, each at a different range. *'Sword Shockwave' (Jp. Burai Slash): Rogue performs a Sonic Boom, similar to those done by ProtoMan in Mega Man Battle Network. *'Rogue Break' (Jp. Burai Break):Rogue's signature attack - he pauses in his assault for a moment, charging up a bit of energy before bringing it smashing down on a large area. This attack must be blocked, but not from the panel hit directly by the sword, which will shatter Mega Man's shield. In the anime, Rogue doesn't slam it to the ground, but use it as a blast from his sword. Mega Man Star Force 3 Rogue is capable of the following in the third game: *'Rogue Fist' (Jp. Burai Arts):Rogue jumps in front of the player and attacks with a combination of punches and a kick. As his power increases, so does the length of the combo. *'Rogue Wave' (Jp. Burai Burst): Using the power of the Darklight Harvester, Rogue uses an uppercut to fire off a powerful shockwave that travels down all three columns. *'Flying Knuckle' (Jp. Burai Knuckle): Using the Power of the Darklight Harvester, Rogue launches a patterned series of large, flaming fists from his own down the columns in a pattern. They cause confusion if they connect. When fighting RogueZZ, this attack is usually accompanied by Murian Combat or Ground Shockwave. *'Mu Rejection:' As v2 and above, he gains an invisible EM Wave Barrier that blocks attacks that would otherwise injure him while he dodges around. It is easily ruptured, but is regenerated after every strike Rogue makes - under normal circumstances, it is only dropped during an attack, after which it immediately regenerates. If Rogue is prevented from reseting to his usual pattern (i.e. he teleports 6 times and pulls off a fighting move) by being either paralyzed/frozen/bubbled, the barrier will not regenerate. **'Anti-Lock-on:' When Rogue's Mu Rejection is active, it is impossible to lock-on to him, even when utilizing an auto-lock function. *'Laplace Slash:' Rogue jumps to the center panel of the third column and strikes both rows in front of him with a slash of the Laplace Blade - unless blocked, this attack will paralyze Mega Man and set him up for a Combat/Shockwave/Knuckle series attack. *'Spin Blade:' Similar to the Battle Card, Rogue will disappear and the Laplace Blade will come flying through Mega Man's area at an angle. This slash will hit multiple times. It is possible to dodge this attack. *'Rogue Break' (Jp. Burai Break): Two panels in front of the player will flash. Rogue will then descend on the player, breaking the panels. This attack must be dodged. *'Blade Wrath:' Rogue disappears, and Mega Man must dodge two Spin Blade attacks from opposite directions, followed by the fully powered Rogue Break, which must be both dodged and blocked from a panel other than where Rogue's sword impacts the field. As with the regular Rogue Break, this breaks the affected panels. Etymology The word rogue is usually used to describe someone who is rebellious or mischievous. Another meaning of the word is "vagabond," a person who roams from place to place. In biology, the word rogue can also be used to describe an inferior organism, though this pertains more to plants and the usage in such a way is to the irony of Rogue's level of strength compared to many other EM Beings. His Japanese name, Burai, comes from the word burai (無頼), which means "villainy". Burai (ブライ) can also be translated as names like "Bly", "Bligh" and "Blaye". Bly is often used by fans in translations, but it doesn't match with Solo's personality as Bly means "happy" and Bligh means "bliss". Gallery File:Roguemug.jpg|Mugshot of Rogue. File:RogueWP.jpg|Wallpaper of Rogue fighting some unknown enemy. File:RogueWP2.jpg|Wallpaper of Rogue with the Laplace Blade. 25.jpg|Rogue in the Anime. Megaman Star Force Bly AMV (Fake It).flv_000070700.jpg|Rogue in the Anime Sprites SoloTranRoguer.gif|Solo turning into Rogue. Trivia *As mentioned above, Capcom has stated that Rogue's character is a mixture of ProtoMan.EXE and Bass.EXE, putting both of their basic attitudes and traits into one. *''Unlike'' Bass, Rogue doesn't have the ability to obtain others' powers. In fact, he would rather object to using such powers, as when Hollow offered him an Indie Proof. *The Mu Rejection Barrier is primarily analogous to Bass.EXE's Life Aura, though there are several distinctions between the two. As the Mu Rejection and the Life Aura both seem to reject all attacks, they both must be dropped before the user uses an attack (in Bass' case, only for his more powerful strikes). They can also be disrupted by an external attack, mainly from their respective Mega Man - however, the Life Aura will yield only to an attack of 100 attack power or higher (200 as Bass GS), while the Mu Rejection will disperse after any attack - however, to complicate things, the Mu Rejection is invisible except for when it is breached - if one fails to pay attention, he may loose a powerful attack only for it to be deflected wastefully by the barrier. Also, the Mu Rejection has anti-lock-on capabilities, which the Life Aura does not. *Rogue is the only character to have two separate speaking avatars for one form in the same game. In Star Force 2, Rogue has two avatars: his standard avatar (showing his face at an angle) and one used after gaining the Indie Proof (showing his face looking directly forward). This second avatar can also be seen when speaking to Rogue SX. *The above Wallpaper of Rogue standing atop a horde of defeated enemies belongs to a selection of Star Force 2 official art - the other three pieces depicting Mega Man fighting similar enemies in each of his primary Tribe forms. *Bizarrely, Mega Man can receive the Rogue Wallpaper in the Alternate Wilshire Hills from a dying Hertz - it is wholly unknown what, exactly, the Hertz was doing with it, or why Rogue would have anything to do with the alternate dimension from which he is otherwise absent. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Project-TC